


Built this bed for me and you

by monhale



Category: Ironman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Religious Themes, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Has A Heart, based on a Spanish love song, self depreciating behavior, tony and rhodey are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monhale/pseuds/monhale
Summary: An insight into Tony's nightly ritual. Based on one of my favorite songs, "Mientras Dormías" by Pesado. Title from Sam Smith's "Life Support."





	Built this bed for me and you

They were wrapped up in each other, as usual. Rhodey had flown in for his husband's birthday, and the party had only just ended. They'd spent the entire night trading kisses and smiles, slightly tipsy and overly clingy. Tony had an errant thought about what everyone must think of Colonel Rhodes, Ultimate Bad Ass, turning into a the smiliest, giddiest version of himself around his husband. Tony knew he barely showed his colleagues a twitch of a smile. He was honored that Rhodey thought him special enough to grace him with his unadulterated happiness.  
Now, though, they'd stripped each other of their suits and Rhodey had pinched Tony's ass as he bent over to put on his sleep pants.  
"Stupid," Tony muttered, huffing out a laugh.  
Rhodey only grinned at him, eyes crinkling half-shut like they did when he was too tired and not sober enough. He crashed into their bed, huddling over his own pillow and grabbing Tony's own. Tony himself shook his head. He supplied Rhodey with like, ten, for that same reason, but he was insistent on using at least one of Tony's. Said it smelled like expensive white boy, and it helped him sleep.  
"Scooch over, honeybear," he muttered, turning off the lights and watching the arc illuminate the room in its soft blue glow. This was his favorite part of the day. Rhodey always looked at him so heartbreakingly softly, skin illuminated almost purple-blue, and smiled up at him, where he lay with his head on Tony's bicep. They talked, usually. About their days, about MIT, about how many things they got into and out of, about the future. But today, today Rhodes only smiled at him, adoration in his gaze as always, until his breath evened out. He was asleep, the old coop.  
"Can't party like we used to, huh, platypus," Tony whispered, tracing his fingers over the curve of his husband's brow. Rhodey didn't twitch. But then:  
"Fuck off, Tones. You're just as old."  
Tony chuckled, leaning down to kiss his forehead.  
"Sleep, baby."  
"Am I old or a baby? Make u' your mind," Rhodey grumbled, still smiling.  
"Always my baby."  
"Sap," answered his husband, slipping his hand into Tony's. _Love you_ , he meant. Tony heard it.

 

He waited until he knew Rhodey was asleep, then he closed his eyes. Look, Tony Stark was a man of science. He was. He believed in things you could touch and see and feel and create with. He believed in math. But, he doesn't know okay? He always liked the concept of a Man in the Sky. Looking over at the man in bed with him, Tony knew that there wasn't such a thing as coincidence. Sure, someone like Tony is created out of atoms smashing together chaotically, an accident of science. Evolution. But Rhodey? God himself took His time with James Rupert Rhodes, crafted him out of mud and love, breathed life and intelligence and the very soul into him. There was no other option. It didn't make sense otherwise. So every night, whether Rhodey was next to him or not, Tony closed his eyes.

 

 _Hey_ , Tony thought, _it's me again_. _I know you have better things to do. But here I am. I just- I wanted to thank you. I know you probably think, wow he prays now more than ever before. You're right. I've prayed more since Rhodey and I got married than in the first forty years of my life. But I want to thank you. Again. I know you, better than anyone, know what is inside me. You know my worst and best. You knew everything I was ever going to do, how many ways I would spectacularly fuck up in. And you still gave me him. And I know I don't deserve him. I don't know why you'd bless me with him. But he has been my guiding light and my rock and every other cheesy cliche a significant other can be. He has been my friend, most importantly. I try to talk to you every day for him. I know I have no hope of going to heaven. Or wherever you are. I know he does. I know as soon as we die, that's goodbye. I know I won't be with him anymore. I'm asking you for time. Please, give us time. It's selfish, because he's spent his whole life cleaning my messes, being my saving grace. But I need you to let me keep him, just for a little longer. I promise I try to be the best man I can, to make him proud. To make you proud. Maybe if I'm good enough you'll let me stay with him. A day longer, a year I don't care. I just- I love him, okay? Better than anyone, you know what I'd do for him. So thank you. For giving me him. For letting me keep him. No matter how much I didn't deserve it._

And God knows Tony didn't deserve him. God knows how many times Tony had hurled whiskey tumblers and curses at Him, how he'd lost himself so completely that he had no faith in anyone being able to save him. God knows Tony doubted Him. Hated Him, for taking away his mother. For not letting Howard- Tony cut himself off. He resented the Man in the Sky for many years. But. But Rhodes was his all along. At fifteen, at twenty two, at thirty five. He was his, even before they were married. In a different way of course. And that was another reason. Tony cursed and prayed and cursed again, thinking his best friend, the only person he could see himself really loving, would never want him back. Thinking he was a little brother to Rhodey. And then, after "next time you ride with me," after Rhodey's constant nightmares of his death, after too-honest confessions and tears, and _fuck Tones, it was never the right time._ After all that, he got bliss. He got a miracle, the answer to his prayers. I mean. He already had it. But now, now it was better. And Tony prayed. He gave thanks and he begged his little metal heart off, every night. It was the right thing to do. No matter Tony's relationship with God, he owed Him, big time.

Tony looked over to where his hand was still clasped by Rhodey's. He sighed, reaching over and covering it with the palm of his other one. Leaning over, he kissed his forehead again. _Maybe not in this one_ , Tony thought. _Maybe not in this one, but I must've done something right in a past life_. He brushed his hand over the back of his lover's head. And then, like every night, he whispered, "I love you, I love you, I love you" as many times as he could, until he ran out of breath, and then he did it again. He didn't cry. But there was a feeling in his chest, an overwhelming feeling of goodness and right and so many things. He closed his eyes. Burrowed down to where Rhodes slept, curling himself into the shape of him.

He still held his hand. Kissed the back of it. _Love you_ , he meant. Rhodey shuffled, something that wasn't quite a smile, but was pure peace on his face. He wrapped his arm tighter around Tony. He heard.


End file.
